1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable-to-portable talk system for cordless telephone where a base unit and portable units are linked over a radio channel.
2. Prior Art
A conventional base unit of cordless telephone has two transmitter-receivers, each of which having a radio channel different from the other. A first transmitter-receiver is used to establish a talk channel between a first portable unit while the other is used to provide a talk channel between a second portable unit. The receiver output of the first transmitter-receiver is connected with the transmitter input of the second transmitter-receiver so as to set up a portable-to-portable talk channel via the base unit. The provision of two transmitter-receivers in the base unit increases the complexity of overall configuration of the system and manufacturing costs. Moreover, two talk channels may not always be available depending on the degree of congestion of the line, in which case a portable-to-portable talk channel cannot be set up.